1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an injection molding machine, and more particularly to an injection molding machine having a plurality of injection units.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is currently known an injection molding machine of the type in which a plurality of injection units arranged at the respective side surfaces of a mold clamping unit with a mold mounted thereon to perform an injection molding. With this conventional type injection molding machine, it is impossible to exchange the injection molding units, which are arranged in facing relation to the respective side surface of the mold clamping unit.